Wickica
General Standard :Wickica is a very large and older nation at 239 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Wickica work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pigs as trade resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Wickica will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Wickica has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Wickica does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Wickica detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Wickica will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Beginnings In the day of our lord July 27, 2006, on the Planet Bob: one may saw fit to start his own existence. Joshua Chaos, further known as Lord Chaos, took claim of his own little slice of life which he named Marlors, on coordinates 41.95419238528537, -73.50724697113037. Sending letters back to his relatives and good friends in 'the homeland', he began the recruitment process of bringing new individuals to Marlors in the nation of Wickica. Wickica being derived from a ritualistic practice he participated in as a young boy. Slowly, he began to build the cornerstones of his nation, first the farms, developing sustenance via farming, and housing for himself. At that point his family joined him to maintain the farm, and he began building the town itself: the bank, the general store, the auto body shop, fire and police departments, etc. Word of Lord Chaos' success reached 'the homeland' and people started to stream into Wickica, into pastures farther out than Marlors. The nation of Wickica grew in size, population, money, etc., and soon it was being seen as an up and coming nation on Planet Bob. It's who you know Continual growth further fostered prosperous opportunities as the citizens of Wickica worked feverishly to grow pigs and mine ore for aluminum extraction for international trade. Soon various resources like water, fish, cattle, etc. were being brought in as soon as the pigs could be slaughtered and shipped out of the country. Wickicas' trading partners for the most part were veteran nations, experienced with much time on Planet Bob. Lord Chaos during correspondences with it's original trade partner invited Wickica to join an alliance of like-minded individuals based on a common ideology. The protection of the rights for citizens to bear arms, and the various beliefs that revolved around it and accompanied it. Molon Labe immediately embraced the nation of Wickica at the right moment, as it's nation was defending it's freedom against rogue nations seeking infrastructure and technology at the price of blood. Molon Labe quickly put down it's foot and the attacking nation ceased further attacks. Under Construction.